miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
SMS (Bangerz)
|main artist 1 = Miley Cyrus|released = |recorded = In 2013 at NightBird Recording Studios (West Hollywood) Conway Recording Studios (Los Angeles) Glenwood Studios, (Burbank)|genre = Pop, Hip Hop|length = 2:49|album name = Bangerz|album name link = Bangerz (album)|label = RCA Records|writer = Sean Garrett Michael L. Williams II Marquel "Marz" Middlebrooks Miley Cyrus|producer = Mike Will Made It, Marz|prev track = We Can't Stop|next track = 4x4|audio = Miley Cyrus - SMS (BANGERZ) (ft. Britney Spears) (Audio)|feat artist 1 = Britney Spears}}"SMS (Bangerz)" (Originally titled "Struttin' My Stuff') is the third track from Miley Cyrus's fourth studio album ''Bangerz''. It features American singer Britney Spears. The track incorporates pop and hip hop styles, and is lyrically a "celebration of pop culture, beautiful women, and strong women". The album's digital downloads helped the song chart in the United States and the United Kingdom. Cyrus has performed on MTV Unplugged as well as on her Bangerz Tour. Production and Composition The song was originally titled "Struttin' My Stuff". They sent Britney the SMS Demo to record the 2nd verse for Bangerz. The demo for Britney's verse was recorded by Sean Garrett who co wrote the track. "SMS (Bangerz)" was written by Miley Cyrus, Mike Will Made It, Sean Garrett, and Marz, while production was handled by Mike Will Made It and Marz. Stephen Hybicki and Tim Roberts recorded the track with help from Mike Gaydusek, and Jaycen Joshua mixed it with assistants of Ryan Kaul. Chris "Tek" O'Ryan handled engineering the song, and it was further mastered by Dave Kutch at the Mastering Palace. The track is the third on Cyrus's fourth album Bangerz, which was released in 2013. "SMS (Bangerz)" is a pop and hip hop song, which incorporates dance-pop, and euro-house music. The song lasts for two minutes and 49 seconds. Garrett stated that its concept was inspired by the female rap trio Salt-n-Pepa, and noted that the final track was "like five different things, it's hip-hop, it's the girls, it's a female anthem, Salt-n-Pepa, and Britney and Miley". He further opined that the women's collaboration made for a "historical moment ... as big as when Britney kissed Madonna". Speculation of a collaboration between Cyrus and Britney Spears first arose after they shared a brief exchange over Twitter in July 2013. The following month, producer Sean Garrett confirmed that the pair had recorded a "nuts" collaboration for Bangerz. He later stated that Cyrus "was throwing around those ideas" of featuring Gwen Stefani and Nicki Minaj as the guest vocalist, but felt that the final cut with Spears was "absolutely the right one." Cyrus has told MTV News that she wants "SMS (Bangerz)" to be serviced as the third single from Bangerz. Release and Reception "SMS (Bangerz)" is the third track on Miley Cyrus's fourth studio album Bangerz, which was released in October 2013. Although the song never entered the Billboard Hot 100, the album's strong digital downloads helped it reach number 10 on Billboard's Bubbling Under the Hot 100 chart, as well as number 157 on the UK Singles Chart. The song is marked as explicit by the RIAA due to its explicit language. Although in October 2013 she claimed she wanted the song to be the third single off Bangerz, "Adore You" was the album's third single release instead. Talking about plans for a music video, Cyrus hoped "that the video will be as epic as the 'Work Bitch' one, so I think that would be the smartest choice." Upon the album's release, "SMS (Bangerz)" received generally mixed reviews from music critics. Nick Catucci of Entertainment Weekly provided a favorable review, calling the track one of the best included on Bangerz and describing it as "a merry rap-off with Britney". Caroline Sullivan from The Guardian opined that Spears' inclusion was "a stroke of skewed inspiration", which contributed in making its parent album Cyrus' "game-changer". Writing for Slant Magazine, Kyle Fowle called the song an "Auto-Tuned Euro-house jam" that helped make the album both "a message of empowerment" and "a straightforward party album". In contrast, Mariah Eakin of The A.V. Club provided a more mixed review, saying that "Cyrus absolutely cannot rap, as horrifyingly evidenced by her Kreayshawn-like turns" highlighted in the track. Evan Sawdey from PopMatters cautioned that "braggadocio can only go so far (especially with a song that features such a formless sense of melody)", and felt that Mike Will Made It has a "horrid sense of how hooks work, leaving a slew of missed-attempts and mangled opportunities in his wake. Lyrics Image Gallery Sms.png Bangerz.jpg References Category:Bangerz Category:Bangerz songs Category:Songs Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Collaborations